New born, New breed?
by Gaara The Panda Rules
Summary: After Edward left and Jacob "turned" it was all to much and Bella decided she had had enough of the supernatural. In short, Bella run away... but apparently running wasn't enough and she landed herself in a world full of Gypsy's,witches, werewolf's and the undead. "I guess in just a magnet for trouble,huh?"
1. New beginings

So, hi guys I'm really trying my best please tell me what you thing I know I'm really bad at stuff like spelling but please try it out I would really like to know what you people think so humans keep'um peeled. ENJOY!

My name is Onyx Florence john

And I am going to tell you my life story.

The acid air went down my throat, more comforting than my surroundings, car horns blared loudly and drills dig though the concrete floor. I walked quickly across the road towards the coffee shop. And then I felt this endless day just got better …..Or maybe worst some idiot had just

split hot-drink all over my tank-top and skinny jeans I would have to go change my clothes, I groaned great

My life was meaningless anyway without him

Why couldn't I just get over him, gosh this life couldn't get any better I can't get what I want or need,

Why couldn't he just leave me be, can't he tell when I want to be alone.

And there he was staring. Always staring.

-line-

I walked down the road hoping to meet my crazy freak of a friend, I fell to the ground

"GOTCHA"said Misery

I was so annoyed, I just stood back up and carried on walking "hey what's up with you today grumpy pants" Misery complained I'm the one whose meant to be sad of all people" I sighed "yeah but still cant I be sad for just a little" Misery looked at me with wide eyes "ok ok I get it I'll cheer up a little" Misery smiled she had won again nothing could withstand her wide eyed glare, we finally arrived at school, and you wouldn't believe who walked up to me the one and only hottie of the year "hey, what's up" he said his green eyes sparkling in the sun "hi, I'm cool what's up with you" I replied smiling back at his perfect white teeth "I'm fine catch you later."

I stumbled as I walked blushing, he really spoke to me finally "hey hello Onyx what's up with you? Helloooooooo" wow he spoke to me, huh? Weird how he just walked up to me and said hi oh well the girl who I hated was looking at me evilly,

Yay, my day has been the best day ever and it hasn't even started yet.

"time to go to class" I said smiling warmly at misery she gave me an uncertain look and sighed, she walked ahead of me seeming a bit off I wonder if she liked him too, wait that was I stupid question that it had me hitting myself I had hurt her feelings its all the small things with her jeesh I'll have to tell her sorry at break if I ever got the chance (not looking like anytime soon.)

Okay so I lasted to hours of Miss Tyran going on about how important it is to wash your hands after an experiment (okay I admit it wasn't hours (it was two) and we did get to do the experiment (kinder).)

-line-

It was finally break so I meet up with misery to go and meet the rest of the gang when we was walking down the hallway I made my (not so sincere) apology

"Look misery I don't know what I have done wrong but I really went to make it up to you so I am really and truly sorry"

Misery looked at me wide eyed, I looked down my head was like a whirlwind spiralling out of control, when I finally looked up she laughed with no humour and said "your funny _you_ didn't do any thing it was _Eric_" that name sent chills flowing though my veins (what its not like I was a ho or anything I just really liked him) the thought came to me after misery started walking again _what's so wrong with Eric?_

-line-

We made our way to the cafeteria not saying a word

When the rest of the group saw us they were like monkeys jumping up and down (well they weren't really like monkey's they just waved like them), me and misery sat down I was right the name didn't suite her at all she was glowing and smiling like there wasn't a care in the world,

But I guess my name suites me as all I usually do is frown. (Sigh why my mum has to be so good at picking names)I sighed heavily and the group all looked at what had I done now?

"What's _your_ problem now" Minnie moaned "_you_ just spoke to the hottest boy in class and _you're_ moaning like an old granny" Minnie was the one to sate all the facts but her twin (Annie) was a riot they looked exactly the same and they didn't help by wearing the same clothes to school every day I sighed again (here comes the bomb) "hey what's up with you its like you here but _your_ not _at the same time,_ weird huh?" (And then….) "It's like your measuring all of my movements _okayyyy well everyone's _weird again huh twin?" everything she says are a question for her even her answers its not so funny when you've been with her for years, "I'm sorry guys I've ruined your buzz ,that its just me I guess I'm the daydreamer out of the group" I laughed without humour and they noticed (wow they usually take me by my word) I could see they weren't convinced so I continued "look guys really I'm fine don't you dare worry about me I promise I'm fine so if you don't believe me let the lord strike me down if I am lying" then I got up and slid out of the way.

-line-

I could not believe my eyes he was smiling and looking right at me I forced myself not to blush but it was super hard twice in one day I must be lucky especially because of that thing with misery "we know, we know, we know!" the twins said in unison "kept out of it"

"No no its fine I'm serious this time ask me what do you want?"(Jeesh what's up with today seriously)?

The bell rang; talk about saved by the bell huh

We stood up and Luke, josh, Minnie and Annie said that they come walk my way to lesson with me even though only josh and Annie was going to my lesson (just great, josh is super cute and has a major crush on me but I said it might disorient the group what a shame I bet he totally thinks I was crushing on him and totally wishing the scene between me and Eric was between me and him)

I sighed earning more looks for my depressed behaviour

-Line-

We reached room 204 for history 101 we was only freshman (soooo unfair) josh started to flirt with me and Annie tried to look unbothered but I knew she liked him.

Then I saw him again, leaning against a locker he golden eyes staring right at me, I knew what he wanted. Anyone who saw him would we were all used to vampires and how they recuted new fresh blood. NO, I wouldn't let it happen I had avoided him once before I wasn't about to be sucked in now, realising my friends had already walked into the class room I swiftly turned and stalked into the room.

-line—

Later that night I lay in my bed, twisting and turning, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, that my every movement was being recorded, it would seem my paranorma had reached new heights when I realised I had to go. I had to leave. I was putting them in danger all of them. IT WASN'T FAIR, why, why did they pick me I was nothing special true I had once been a Bella swan but that was behind me, far behind me.

soooo, whatcha think please please please review, i think this verson is better than the last, mmm kay , well by guys , ohh and HIT THAT BUTTON! ta, ja-ne


	2. Escape Route

**Escape Route**

I sat here frozen in shock as he stared at me, this couldn't be happening.

It didn't make sense.

How was I being recruited in this body, it wasn't possible. I was in another person's body and still these vampires haunt me. I scanned my eyes across the room, he wouldn't approach me here it was too crowded, even though every human knew about these vampires their affairs were still private, their world was still separate from the humans and other mythical creatures that roomed the earth.

These vampires I thought as my life as Bella swan flashed before my eyes, it had ended too soon; I wasn't even eighteen before I "died". After Edward left my life wasn't the same, a human couldn't be exposed to supernatural events and just live life as though nothing had happened.  
>I had decided that the life of a human with or without Edward just wouldn't do, I wanted to be immortal, and I wanted it so nothing could ever hurt me again. It was stupid and completely irrational but I wanted to stop feeling. Completely.<p>

Of course that doesn't tell you how I managed to become onyx or take over someone's body, consume them. But first I think I'll tell you how I became a traveler, a gypsy in other terms but not in the way that you would assume. I am a traveler by descent; it was in my blood and my fathers. At first i was just looking for an easy way out of the land of the living, so I traveler to a place with more "Animal attacks" than forks.

Mystic falls, this is where I found myself a place caught in-between the day and the night, where the dead walked among the living wearing special pieces of jewelry. This is where I met Elena Gilbert; I watched her die as she drowned at the bottom of the bridge. Only to see her the next day staring out of the Salvatore mansion windows. It seemed peculiar to me, as a stared at what should have been the corpse of a dead girl, how she had "turned" so quickly.

My time with Edward had taught me it took at least three days for a human to turn into a vampire, maybe he had lied, and maybe that's why he was so rushed when he had to save me from the terrible fate that was vampire. I scoffed, remembering where I was I began taking notes and slyly glanced over at the clock, 13:45, it's maddening ticking reminding me I only had fifteen minutes to come up with a illusive plan to escape onyx's fate.

As I breathed in an exhaled and looked at my friends, each life I lead people were always drawn to me. But so was danger. Maybe it was my soul, I was once told it was my blood, apparently it was like a drug to vampires, but that didn't make sense each body had a different blood type, different genes. That's just one more thing I had to figure out about myself, just another line on an already long list.

My hand rose up and the professor looked at me questionably "yes" he drawled much like a Snape impersonator "can I go to the toilet" I asked as I tried to not let my annoyance show at the many blank faces that had turned towards me, with a nod from the professor I left my chair and skilfully picked up my bags as quietly as I could and left the class room and hurried into the girls toilets, purposely avoiding the undead man by my lookers, I ripped open my backpack as I glanced up at the clock,13:55, five minutes I thought as a ragged breath caught in my mouth, I looked up at the mirror, shoulder length muddy brown hair with honey like highlights, her hands pulled at her cheeks as her rounded face stretched unnaturally I looked into her eyes, her golden eyes. It was wrong and I knew it, taking over someone's life, it's just something I had to do to survive. What does it matter? We all die. We all go to hell.

After witnessing Elena's death on the bridge, seeing her alive a day later I figured it was due some investigation. So I enrolled myself in mystic falls high school and befriended her brother, Jeremy , he was a sweet boy but he wasn't giving me enough information, I needed to dig dipper, I could tell that they were wary of me so needed a way to prove my humanity. That's when I meet professor Shane, he wasn't what he seemed, he had objects humans shouldn't have, knowledge that he shouldn't have access to. I didn't care what his plans were as long as he could help me so I approached him.

I had to get out, how would I get out, I took one more look at the clock.13:59, damn. Searching through my bag with renewed vigor. The silence was deafening, it had to be here somewhere. "Thinking about the past is messing with my head" I whispered heatedly as I ripped the front pouch of my bag open, a tube full of a white looking substance fell out into the sink as I closed my eyes in a brief moment of relief as grabbed the vial, tore the head off and downed the bottle in one gulp, breaking the vial as I dropped it into the sink. Shuffling around my bag a final time I pulled out two white candles "incendium" the candles burst to light with an orange flame "Corpora suorum Cambia Coporum Meum Nominavi" I chanted picturing my next victim "libera me de manu mea, ut mortalia chordis" I screamed as I grabbed a discarded piece of glass in the sink and rose it to the girls throat and slit blood pouring all over the bathroom floor, I felt onyx take her last breath as my soul left her body and her lifeless body crumpled to the ground.


End file.
